1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus in which impurities-doped regions may be formed along both edges of an active region, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
1-T DRAMs consisting of one transistor without a capacitor have recently been used. The 1-T DRAMs are not only relatively simple to manufacture but have an improved sensing margin.